Love Chronicals
by ryoubakura98
Summary: These are my love stories between Yugi & Ryou! I love that pairing. The stories probably won't go together, its just a collection of my love stories
1. Love Boat

It was a few hours after Atem left, on the boat ride back. Yugi was in his dorm talking with Tea and Kiaba.

"I'm really going to miss the pharaoh" Tea said with a tear forming in her eye.

"Me too" said Yugi sitting on his bed with his knees to his chest.

"I rarely even knew him" said Kaiba, who then got up and left, as the conversation started to bore him.

"Tea, if you don't mind, I would kind of like to be left alone for a while" Yugi whispered trying not to sound like he was about to cry, even though he kind of already was.

"Ok Yugi" Tea said as she got up and left for her room.

Yugi sat in silence for about a half hour. He was thinking to hard about what had just happened, with the pharaoh. Then he heard a knock on the door. "Come in" Yugi said.

"Yugi are you alright" said the British voiced Bakura. "I'm surprised no one is in here with you, you know, for comfort"

"Well I'm guessing that's why you came"

"Yeah. Um- I was wondering, if you don't mind me asking, have you ever kissed anyone?" Bakura asked as he noticed Yugi had somewhat of a confused look on his face.

"Well, to be honest, I've kissed Atem-"

"Huh!" Bakura blurted out without thinking about what he had just said. "Oh, um- sorry Yugi, I didn't mean to say that"

"It's alright, I would have probably said the same thing, it was more of a playful kiss though" Yugi said. "What about you"

"Hmm, well-"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to-"

"No, No. its fine, well, I'm kind of…gay, and it is hard to find people to like you when you are" Bakura said, blushing slightly in embarrassment. He never told anyone about that.

"O-oh" Yugi said also kind of embarrassed as well. "I can set you up with Kiaba, I think he's gay"

"No, that's fine, I'm not really into Kiaba" Bakura said, chuckling lightly. "But I do kind of like someone"

"Oh really, who is it" Yugi asked, his curiosity peeking. "Do I know him?"

"Yeah, pretty well" Bakura said, trying not to turn more red.

"Hmm, is it Joey?"

"No"

"Tristan or Duke?"

"No and no"

'_Who is it, that's all I can think of_' Yugi mentally sighed and tried thinking harder, but couldn't think of anyone else. "So who is it, I'm stumped"

"Well-" Bakura said, noticing in the mirror on the wall that he was blushing bright red, but he figured Yugi already noticed. He got up and sat next to Yugi on the bed, placing his hand on Yugi's, looking in the opposite direction. "You" Bakura whispered, kind of hoping he heard, but also hoping he didn't.

"Uh- oh" Yugi said also noticing he was blushing. '_Bakura is nice and sweet and-_' Yugi was cut of mentally when Bakura turned and kissed his cheek, but quickly stopped, trying to avoid Yugi's stare.

"Oh-uh, sorry about that, if you want me to go, I can" Bakura said noticing Yugi didn't look to shocked anymore. '_Why did I do that_' Bakura thought to himself.

"Its fine" Yugi told Bakura. Yugi climbed on Bakura's lap, which he guessed shocked him a little by the expression on his face. Yugi wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, and kissed him softly on the lips. Bakura was shocked, yet he enjoyed that Yugi kissed him back.

Bakura then noticed that he was just sitting there doing nothing. So he wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and started to kiss back.

'Best. Day. EVER!' Bakura thought to himself. This was his first kiss, and with a person he really liked.

"Yo, Yug' you Ok in there" Joey said walking into the room with the rest of the group (including Kiaba and Mokuba) but they all stopped dead in their tracks, with Kiaba bursting out laughing, to distracted to cover Mokuba's eyes, that were bugging out of his head. Everyone else just stood there staring at the two. "Um, s-sorry guys, uh, guess I should've knocked first"

Yugi and Bakura were still sitting there, silent and shocked, but mostly embarrassed. "I knew Bakura was SO gay!" Kiaba yelled, still laughing hysterically, tears rolling down his cheeks. Everyone turned and stared at Kiaba who then stopped laughing and grabbed Mokuba by the arm pulling him out of the room. "Come on Mokuba, let's let the '_nerd herd_' deal with this, no need for you to be emotionally scarred by this" Kiaba said as they left, wiping tears off his face.

"So where did this come from" Tea asked, still wide eyed. 'I wanted you, Yugi' she thought with a hint of jealousy.

"Uh- um, well" Yugi said trying to think of the right words to say to the staring teens. "Well-"

"I told Yugi I liked him, I kissed him, he kissed me back!" Bakura said interrupting Yugi and talking quite fast, like ripping off a band-aid, to get it over with.

"Uh- yeah, what he said" Yugi said noticing he was still blushing bright red, and still sitting on Bakura's lap. So he climbed off of Bakura, sat against the wall with his legs to his chest, tried to avoid everyone's stares.

"Um- we can leave if you want us to" said Duke to the two on the bed.

"Uh- no, no, no, its fine, we're good now, I suppose" Bakura said, sitting up straighter. He turned to look at Yugi, who was staring out the window. Bakura reached over and grabbed Yugi's hand, interlocking his fingers with Yugi's. This shocked Yugi a bit because he wasn't really paying attention to what was going on. He looked down and saw Bakura had grabbed his hand, so he squeezed back, loosening up a bit.

"Aw, how cute!" Tristan said. This made everyone chuckle a bit.

Then Ishizu walks in. "You all should get some rest, its been a long day"

"Ok" Everyone said simultaneously.

Then within a few minutes, everyone was gone leaving Yugi and Bakura alone once again. "Well, I guess I'll be going then" Bakura said getting up. Yugi stood up on the bed, wrapped his arms around Bakura, and gave him a quick kiss goodnight before lying down and going to sleep.

Bakura walked out in the hallway smiling widely. '_BEST. DAY. EVER!_'


	2. Love on Christmas

**Hello! I decided to make another chapter after all. Its still a Ryou x Yugi story. I doesn't really have anything to do with the previous chapter, but sorta. And it's a little out of season, Christmas in the middle of Sumer. I hope you enjoy it!**

Its Christmas morning. Bakura, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Atem all slept over at Yugi's house the night before. Yugi's house was decked out in many colorful decorations and things.

"Merry Christmas everyone" Joey shouts which scares everyone awake, who had all passed out somewhere in the livingroom.

"Joey, I love Christmas as much as the next guy, but not at six AM!" Yugi says waking up on the couch, next to Bakura and Atem.

"Well since your awake, what's for breakfast?" Joey asked, grasping his stomach.

"I can make pancakes" Tea said, getting up off the recliner chair.

"And bacon?" Asked Tristan on the floor.

"Sure." Said Tea.

During breakfast, the gang talked about what they should do. Then Yugi remembered what they had been planning since Thanksgiving. "Hey guys did you remember to bring your secret Santa gifts?" Yugi asked as Bakura picked up everyone's plates.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot 'bout that!" Joey said running to the living room, then came back with a colorfully wrapped box."So who has who?"

The list went like this:

Bakura had Yugi

Yugi had Joey

Joey had Tristan

Tristan had Tea

Tea had Atem

Atem had Bakura

Bakura got Yugi a book on ancient Egyptian Pharaohs, which included Atem, for it was written by Ishizu. Yugi got Joey a few packs of duel monster cards, some of which had some pretty epic cards in them. Joey got Tristan a gift certificate to Tristan's favorite restaurant, Olive Garden. Tristan got Tea a bracelet, studded with diamonds. Tea got Atem a Dark Magician figurine. And Atem got Bakura a domino game, Atem explained the rules, but Bakura probably would have to play it once or twice to get it.

"Hey, this cards white, and it says it's a syncro. What the hell is a syncro?" Joey asked staring at the duel monsters card.

"Don't know Joey, but it looks strong, it must be a new type of monster." Yugi said.

"True!" Joey said perking up almost immediately.

Tea was in the living room watching the news, when she called over to the men in the dinning room, "Hey, there's a chance of snow today, that should be fun."

"Really!" Bakura yelled running into the living room to confirm the statement. "Awesome!"

"Jeez, Bakura, you act like you never seen snow before." Atem said, following behind the white haired man.

"Well, I haven't, I'm always out of town when it snows here! So I finally get to see snow!" Bakura said super excited now.

"How old are you now?" Yugi asked.

"Twenty-three, about 3 weeks ago." *this took place a few years after they graduated high school* Bakura said, kind of sad when he remembered that no one remembered his birthday.

"Oh, crap, I forgot about your birthday! I'm so sorry Ryou!" Yugi called out from next to Atem. Yugi looked over at Bakura, who was looking sort of confused. Then he realized, he called him Ryou! "Oh, sorry…Bakura."

"It's ok Yugi. We should play a game and wait for the snow to come. Any ideas?" Bakura asked. By that time everyone had gathered in the room.

"How about truth or dare?" Seto asked.

"Kaiba, when did you get here?" Joey asked.

"Screw you dweebs, I've got money! I'm leaving come on Mokuba!" Seto said, leaving the house.

"Coming Seto!" said Mokuba, following close behind.

"O…K…What do you think, truth or dare?" Yugi asked.

"Sure" Everyone said in unison.

"Ok I'll go first!" Joey proclaimed before anyone else could. "Atem, truth or dare?"

"Hmmm, dare."

"Ok, I dare you…oh! To kiss Yugi!"

"What!" Yugi and Atem yell in unison.

"You gotta do it man, it's the rules!" Joey said, kind of mad, they wouldn't just do it.

"Fine! Uh, Yugi?" Atem said, grabbing Yugi's chin, trying not to have a 'Please let me kiss you!' desperate look on his face.

Yugi nodded, pretty sure everyone noticed that he was blushing heavily. He leaned in a placed a kiss upon the Pharaoh's lips. Yugi kind of thought the Pharaoh might have been enjoying it a little too much when Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi, pulling him closer. That's when Yugi got too uncomfortable and pulled away. "There Joey." Yugi said, pulling his knees to his chest.

"Sorry, Yug' I couldn't resist that!" Joey said, laughing pretty hard. "Do you know how long you to kissed?" Joey asked pulling out his phone. Apparently he timed it.

"No, why, how long?" Atem asked. Yugi didn't really care, or he just didn't want to know.

"About a minute, forty-five seconds! You two were like making-out!" Joey said, still laughing.

Yugi and Atem just sat there and blushed. They didn't know they kissed that long. To them, it only felt like a few seconds. "I'm guessing it's my turn then?" Atem said, trying to change the subject. "Tea, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Tea said.

"What is your cup size?" Atem said chuckling slightly, clenching his chest with his hands.

"C." Tea said. "Bakura, truth or dare?"

"I'm kind of scared now! Truth." Bakura said nervously.

"What is the most traumatic thing to ever happen to you?" Tea asked Bakura.

"Umm, I'd rather not talk about that. It's really upsetting to me." Bakura said frowning slightly.

"Aww come on man, we gotta do 'em!" Joey said.

"I'd really rather not!" Bakura said, sadness in his voice. Yugi saw tears in Bakura's eyes.

"Joey-" But Yugi was cut off.

"Yug', Atem did it, Tea did it-"

"I said I don't want to!" Bakura yelled, standing up and running outside, with tears running down his face.

"Joey! I'll go check on him, to see if he's ok." Yugi said getting up to go check on the Brit.

"I'll come to-"

"No Joey, I think you should stay here, I'm not sure if he would want to talk to you right now." Then Yugi grabbed his coat and stepped outside, leaving his friends inside.

"Bakura, are you alright?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry, Yugi." Bakura said, sitting in the middle of Yugi's front yard.

"Is there anything you want to talk to me about, I'm all ears ya know." Yugi said sitting down next to Bakura.

"Well, the most traumatic thing that ever happened to me was when my sister and mother both died in that crash. It- it was awful, my sister died right in front of my eyes." Bakura said as he started to cry, burying his face in his knees.

Yugi felt really bad for Bakura. Yugi's mom died when he was pretty young too, but not right in front of him. And Yugi never had a sister, more or less a twin! Yugi wanted to comfort Bakura so much, so he did. Yugi stood up and sat behind Bakura. His legs went next to Bakura as he wrapped his arms around Bakura's chest. He pulled Bakura in closer.

This surprised Bakura a bit. He gasped and raised his head to see that Yugi was cuddling him. He wasn't quite sure what to think. He thought it was awkward, but didn't argue. He actually liked it. He liked how Yugi's warm body pressed on him, because he had forgot to grab his jacket. Bakura leaned back, so Yugi's chest was pressed with his back, put his hands on Yugi's, which was still on Bakura's chest. He put his head on Yugi's shoulder and turned his head towards Yugi's neck. "Thank you, I needed that." Bakura told Yugi. He placed a kiss on Yugi's neck. Yugi shivered in pleasure. This made Bakura laugh.

"Sensitive neck?" Bakura asked as he sat up and turn to face Yugi.

Yugi didn't answer; he was staring at his shoes, and had his hand where Bakura had just kissed him. Then he snapped back to reality when he lost interest in his shoes. He shook his head yes to the question he never answered. He felt his face get hot, even in the thirty degree weather. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you kiss me?" Yugi asked curiously.

"I don't know. I guess it's because I like you." Bakura said sitting on Yugi's lap, wrapping his hands around Yugi's waist, kissing his neck again, making Yugi shiver.

"Don't kiss me there!" Yugi said, pulling back a bit.

"Am I making you uncomfortable? Sorry if I am." Bakura said, chuckling at the boy's reaction.

Yugi leaned in and kissed Bakura wrapping his arms around Bakura's neck. They stayed that way for a while. Yugi was running his figures though Bakura's snow white hair. Then he felt something cold hit his face. 'Rain?' Yugi thought. He looked up. It was snowing! "Look, it's snowing Ryou! Oh I mean Bakura. Sorry."

"It's ok; I like it when you call me that." Ryou said getting up to observe the snow better. "Should I get the others?"

"Sure, but I wanna do one more thing first." Yugi said. He wrapped his arms around Bakura and kissed his neck where Ryou kissed him. He shivered too. "I guess that makes two of us." Yugi said laughing as he turned to run inside and get the others to play in the snow. It was defiantly a Christmas to be remembered!


	3. Surprise of a Lifetime

•**Yugi POV•**

_**It all happened so fast. **_

**Me and Ryou have been dating for 2 and a halve year. I thought he was finally about to propose. But then, I get a call from Joey. Ryou was in a horrible car accident. He was killed on impact. His family already started the arrangements for the funeral. All his friends were invited. **

**It looked like everyone was there. Even Seto and Mokuba came to pay there respects. I was surprised, no one was crying, not even Ryou's father. I tried not to be the only one to burst into tears upon seeing his motionless body, but I couldn't. So I stepped outside to avoid the stares.**

**"Hey, Yug'? You out here?" I heard being called from next to me. I turned my head away from Joey, trying to hide the fact I had been crying. But I guess it was too obvious. "You ok Yug'?"**

**"No Joey, I'm not!" I exploded, turning to show the tears flowing down my cheeks. "I loved Ryou, and now he's gone! I just don't know what to do now." I said, sobbing, surprisingly loud.**

**"I understand man, why don't you try to calm down a bit, than come back in. The funeral is about to start."**

**I nodded, wiping tears off my face. Joey nodded back, walking inside. I waited a few minutes, before I went back in, not sobbing anymore, but still crying slightly. I went to where the casket was and took my reserved seat up near the front.**

**First the host went up and said a few words. 'He was **_**a good man.' 'He will be dearly missed.'**_** The normal you would expect from a funeral. Then Ryou's father went up and said a few words. Then something surprising happened.**

**"And now, we will let the friends and families of the lost young man say good-bye before he is laid to rest." **

**I sat and waited to let everyone else go first. Then, when everyone else was done and in the other room getting ready for the reception, I got up to say my last farewells to the one I loved. I touched his head and looked at his face. He felt warmer than i would have expected for the amount of time he'd been dead. Just seeing him made me start to sob again. I knelt down, putting my arms on the edge of the casket, and my head in my arms. "Why did you have to leave me?" I sobbed into my arms. Then I felt an arm touch my shoulder. I didn't think anything of it until the person kissed my head. **_**'Grandpa hadn't come, had he?'**_** So I looked up to see who just had kissed me to see Ryou sitting up in his casket, smiling down at me. **

**I screamed bloody murder! **

**Then I startled awake by a hand shaking me. "Yugi, Yugi! Are you ok? You were crying." **

**"Oh, Ryou, you're alive. Thank god!" I said, uncovering myself, leaping off the bed and going to hug him, still crying.**

**"Of course I'm alive, why wouldn't I be?" He asked, hugging back, kissing my cheek, than wiping the tears off my face. So I told him about my dream. He hugged me close. "Well, don't worry about it now, I'm fine." He said, chuckling lightly.**

**I nodded. Then I turned to give him a kiss on the lips. **_**'It was just a dream, and hopefully that was all it would ever be.'**_** I thought to myself enjoying kissing my love.**

**Ryou pulled away. "Now come downstairs, I have a surprise!" He said grabbing my hand and dragging me downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs were all our friends. Joey, Tea, Tristan, Atem, Seto, Mokuba, Marik, Ishizu, Odion, even my grandfather and Ryou's father. Everyone looked overly ecstatic, even Seto. **

**Though that looked dropped off Atem when he asked "Yugi, is something the matter, you look like you've been crying?"**

**"Yeah I'm fine, just a bad dream, now what's going on here?" I asked, curiously.**

**Everyone beamed. I looked over a Ryou, who still had my hand, but I didn't see him. So I looked down and saw him on one knee, ring box in hand. I threw my hand over my mouth, afraid i was about to start crying again. Is he doing what I think he's doing? **

**"Yugi, I love you with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Yugi Mutou, will you marry me?" He asked, smiling widely.**

**I tried so hard not to cry, but I couldn't hold I couldn't hold it back anymore. I started sobbing, then Seto started to laugh at me. I'm guessing someone hit him, cause I heard a thud, then he stopped.**

**"Well?" Ryou asked. Then I remembered what had actually happened. I nodded yes because I was still crying and unable to speak. Ryou slipped the ring on my finger. Then he got off the floor, and kissed me, as if to say 'thank you so much!' **

**"I love you so much, Ryou." I managed to whisper in his ear when I was finished crying.**

**"Come on, everyone! Lets go celebrate!" Grandpa called, grabbing his keys.**

**"Yeah!" Everyone called in unison to go celebrate the new soon-to-be-married couple.**


End file.
